narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumogakure (Serksie)
A formidable, unchallenged village at one point in history, it has begun plummeting from stars on which it once sat upon and back onto earth. The village was founded by , he united all shinobi under his reign. This village became Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Clouds") and the Land in which is sat upon was that of the Land of Lightning. As a village of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure is in possession of a , dubbed the Raikage (雷影; Literally meaning "Lightning Shadow"), who typically reside in the . Succeeding the retirement of , a sixth sculpture added onto the legacy of Kumogakure, another was inscribed and planted in the center of Kumogakure, indicating the rise of a new leader. Mamoru, the child of and the of . Prior to the , Kumogakure was revered as the most powerful shinobi village in the world, holding that position uncontested, until the war inevitably came to a conclusion. After this, the village fell into a deep state of destruction following the war. During the , Kumogakure suffered the most from all of the other shinobi villages at the hands of the . The Tailed Beast Ball from the decimated the village, killing many, causing natural disasters an other such effects, seriously damaging the infrastructure of the village and dwindling the amount of shinobi alive. Under Mamoru's leadership, the village has begun it's road to recovery, relying on it's geography and making use of the environment to advance it's society forward. History Before the Fourth Shinobi War Long before shinobi villages were founded, the Land of Lightning was plagued with villains and littered with dead bodies of mercenary shinobi clansmen. However, a single clan, would come to unite these clans to form a village, under the rule of a single . Shortly after the village's founding, the distributed the and to Kumogakure to establish peace among the nations. Despite these two tailed beast given as peace offerings, Kumogakure was pulled into a war where nearly all of the five great shinobi villages participated in, and while they tried to form an alliance with Konoha, still found themselves extremely damaged because of the war. Seemingly, alliances between Konoha and Kumogakure were prevented, as a meeting between the second raikage and the second Hokage was interrupted by the Gold and Silver brothers who nearly killed the two kage, and the Second Hokage was killed by a group of Kumogakure shinobi known as the Kinkaku Force. Despite their shinobi causing major damage to Konoha during the First Shinobi World War, Kumogakure eventually made peace with Konoha and the other nations, but not before massive damage had been dealt. This damage prevented Kumogakure from participating in any other wars, avoiding both the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars, allowing their military and economic prowess to exceed the other villages, their military rivaled by Iwagakure who managed to challenge the other villages alone for an extended period of time. In the past, Kumogakure has had difficulty taming the two tailed beast that they possessed, that being a major reason that they rarely associated themselves with other nations. For this reason, they often acted discretely, hoping that other nations would never pick up on their failure to find proper Jinchūriki to host such beast. Eventually, Matatabi was pulled under control, but not mastered, however the immense power of the Eight Tails constantly placed Kumogakure under an enormous threat. This era of tyranny by Gyūki was most notably evident during the reign of Kumogakure's most powerful raikage, the Third Raikage. The Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths were put to great use to put an end to Gyūki's destructive actions. Eventually, two Jinchūriki, Killer B and Yugito Nii rose to quell the beast, gaining control over them. More notably, Kumogakure has truly embraced its nature as a shinobi village, possessing several covert operations. Prior to Madara claiming the Nine Tails, the Gold and Silver Brothers were assigned to capture the beast, but were devoured in the process, along with kidnapping the Jinchūriki to take control over the Nine Tails. Following the end of another conflict between Kumogakure and Konoha, the two decided to end all conflicts once and for all, and the Head Ninja was sent to sign a treaty. Simply a trick, the ninja attempted to steal to take her Byakugan, but was killed by the child's father. Seemingly angered, but another attempt to take the Byakugan, Kumogakure demanded the body of Hinata's father, but recieved his twin brother's instead, whom's Byakugan was sealed, once again foiling Kumogakure's attempt to steal Konoha's dojutsu. Though they have not participated in wars, Kumogakure has been noted to be relentless in their efforts to amass power, causing many nations to request the Akatsuki's help to even the odds. After the Akatsuki captured Yugito Nii and presumably Killer B, the Jinchuriki of the two tails and eight tails, the raikage called for a Kage Summit to discuss this threat. During this summit however, the Akatsuki declared war against the villages to gain possession over the remaining tailed beast, forming the to battle against the Akatsuki's forces. Because of Konoha's weakened state due to the fact that it was attacked by the Akatsuki before hand, Kumogakure is the strongest and the most prepared for the war, being chosen as the meeting place for the shinobi alliance. The location where the shinobi alliance was situated, and where a majority of the battles took place, the Land of Lightning was exposed to the energy of the bijuu the most. The Shinju, literally grown on their land, molded the natural energy of the land, tainting it, and causing devastating effects. Kumogakure would feel the effects of the Fourth War, even years after it. Succeeding the Fourth Shinobi War A war fought over demons of prodigious power, the Fourth Shinobi War catalyzed the fall of Kumogakure. When certain plans advanced, and the was called onto earth, his blessing struck the fortified village, causing devastation. The initial impact of the ball, enshrouding the entire village under its massive size blocked the sun, destroying rays of light and hope that would have lit any thoughts of counterattacking. In the end, the village was engulfed by the Ball. The initial strike eradicated anyone in the immediate area, then took the form of a wave which shot through the entire Land of Lightning, in every direction. The wave was something of great force, as if the gravitational force was multiplied by thousands, killing many who encountered it easily, even those with such extraordinary durability. Crushing their bones and organs, people died easily. Those who weren’t killed by this wave, were affected by the massive fallout of corrupted chakra in the area, mutating them or killing them. Kumogakure's population dwindled, people abandoned the falling lands, samurai arrived to help their kenjutsu brothers survive, but found themselves incapable of withstanding the terrible conditions and abandoned the survivors. Those with elemental nature transformations that matched the geography and climate of their shifted area were the survivors, those with other elemental natures dying out. Each individual geographical area possessed survivors with skills required to survive in their newly shifted environment. The Land of Lightning was split into six major regions, a swamplike regions with massive swamp fires, cyclones and lurking mutated species of alligators, a volcanic terrain with volcanic eruptions weekly, a polar-like region with tons of sub-zero temperatures, a desert like region with sandstorms daily, a tropical region where the rainforest are filled with mutated animals that feast on humans to sustain themselves, acidic mist that burn through flesh, thunderstorms, and many more surprises, and lastly an Island region where the water has drowned most of the land, creating literal islands where hurricanes, tsunamis, rogue waves strike daily. The people of The Land of Lightning, those whom possess the capabilities to survive, found their environment splitting them up, for traveling across the regions was dangerous for the creatures that dwelled between them and their specialized abilities made surviving in a single region easier rather than being able to survive in all regions. However, even more than this, those whom had survived found themselves politically split across the matter of the Jinchūriki, [Mamoru, who was Kumogakure royalty, but the host of a demon whom was the cause for all of this disaster. For years, tension grew between the two sides who wished to kill the child, and the other whom wished to keep him alive. Inevitably, a civil war between the two sides commenced ten years before the third Kage Summit commenced. Following the civil war, Mamoru was recognized the raikage and established one Kumogakure military post in each of these regions, uniting all survivors under one banner, hoping to protect the Land of Lightning from all invaders and uniting each survivor to let them know that they would survive under any cost. Since then, Kumogakure has made several alliances with Otogakure to help rebuild, making use of the technology supplied to them to harness the delicacies in their environment to help strengthen their economy and military prowess beyond its former glory. Militiary Outpost Due the soaking of the Shinju’s corrupted natural energy in the environment, climate in Kumogakure varies greatly despite it being one land. As such, those who have managed to survive, all use their nature affinities in each land. Because these survivors have grown so accustomed to their land, Kumogakure has expanded its influence in the Land of Lightning, creating five miniature villages in each one of these six climates. As such, Kumogakure has six leaders that report to Mamoru, the Raikage who works in a floating fortress in the sky. Commanding these leaders, Mamoru’s duty is to maintain communication and harmony between the other military outpost across this Shinobi country and to assist when needed. Central Kumogakure The Floating Fortress in the Sky, Central Kumogakure has been given this title for two reasons. One, it is literally a floating outpost in the middle of the Land of Lightning, soaring high above the clouds. Secondly, infiltrating it is almost near impossible to outsiders. Because of how it is positioned, Central Kumogakure isn't simply an outpost where one can walk through the gates and enter. In actuality, no civilians are occupying this military post and is strictly shinobi from Kumogakure who are intent on guarding Mamoru and their lightning Daimyo's life. While the position makes it impossible to infiltrate through normal means, unless a shinobi can fly, what makes it even more impossible to infiltrate is that the actual shinobi and lightning daimyo are not found initially when infiltrated. The fortress is equipped with one hundred levels and Mamoru and the daimyo are situated on floor one hundred. Making use of an ancient space-time ninjutsu that is more focused on bending the space-time continuum around the fortress, a technique that is maintained by ten-twenty barrier ninjutsu specialist simultaneously, the floors are unnaturally large. Each floor is the size of an entire nation and equipped with monsters of all sorts. Plentiful, these monsters are often in the form of animals and humans, appearing so realistic that one would mistake them for civilians. However, this disguise is what makes them dangerous and their vast numbers and disguised nature allows them to hunt their target down and peer onto them when they least expect it. As the infiltrator makes their way throughout the entire floor, which could take weeks to do, they will come upon a cavern of some sort. Deep within the cavern, at the end of it, is the portal to the next floor, but is heavily guarded by ink creations that are prepared to devour them. However, as they get within reach of the portal, a different creation appears. The boss, the strongest creation endowed with a specific elemental ability is the one that battles. Tropical Kumogakure Lead by Kei Yotsuki Volcanic Kumogakure Led by ō Polar Kumogakure Led by Shiguma Desert Kumogakure Swamp Kumogakure Led by Tatsuki Kurama Island Kumogakure Kage_Residence.jpg|Central Kumogakure Swamp Kumogakure.jpg|Swamp Kumogakure Tropical Kumogakure.jpg|Tropical Kumogakure Volcano Kumogakure.jpg|Volcano Kumogakure Desert Kumogakure.png|Desert Kumogakure Polar Kumogakure.png|Polar Kumogakure Island Kumogakure.png|Island Kumogakure Social Hierarchy Noble Families Common Civilians Technology Industrial Growth Economic Prosperity Self Efficiency Abundant Resources Military Shinobi Forces Great Battle Regiment Stationary Guards Military Police Anbu Black Ops Recon Corps Assassination Squad Supporting Divisions Sensory Squad Medical Division Interrogation Corps Physical Torture Division Mental Deconstruction Division Agricultural Land Arable Land Fruit Plantations Livestock Pastures Geography Relationships Truth